dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Flight Suit/Dragon Armor
Added in v3.1.0, the Dragon Armor or Flight Armor is a special type of Flight Suit as it's the first Battle piece in a Flight Suit format. This means wearing the Flight Suit in Dragon Tactics will increase the respective stats indicated in its attributes. The store-only Flight Armors are currently the most costly type of Flight Suit with a price 1,500 (1,200 for members), 250 Gems higher than an Expansion. Other "free" Dragon Armors are rewarded from an expansion: Hobgobbler Dragon Armor from the Curse of the Hobgobbler expansion (1,250 ); or special events: Flightmare Dragon Armor from the Dreadfall Event. Hiccup's Dragon Armor was released along with the v3.1.0 - Fuse Update in June 11th, 2019, and Astrid's Dragon Armor was released with the Titan Crimson Guregutter update in July 2nd, 2019. Snotlout was released in 18th of June, 2019. In 20th of June, 2019, Ruffnut's Dragon Armor was released and a week later (27th of June, 2019), Tuffnut's Dragon Armor was released. Fishlegs' Dragon Armor was the last one released, on 24th September 2019. The Hobgobbler Dragon Armor is rewarded by completing Curse of the Hobgobbler expansion, it's rewarded during The Way of the Hob quest and to be confirmed unlike the Riders' Dragon Armor, there's gender differences. The Flightmare Dragon Armor was released in October 2019 as part of the Dreadfall Event, being the second-last prize awarded at 12500 . Currently, all Dragon Armors are a Tier 1 Rare, at the moment, their stats are unknown. Because of their fixed stats, Dragon Armor is the first Battle Equipment to have a neutral element instead of a fixed element such as Frozen (Ice) or Inrense (Focus). Coming from How to Train your Dragon: The Hidden World, all the Riders' Dragon Armor have the exact look from the movie and are generally more extravagant and variable than a normal Flight Suit, with all Dragon Armors using worn out scales of the respective Dragons the Riders trained and the Hobgobbler Dragon Armor using worn out scales of the Hobgobblers. The Dragon Armors also take a close appearance to the respective dragons as well, with some being very exaggerated (Snotlout's Dragon Armor and Hobgobbler Dragon Armor). Gallery Dragon Rider's Dragon Armor Hiccup= Store Armor Hiccup front.png|Store preview: front Store Armor Hiccup back.png|Store preview: back Store Armor Hiccup side.png|Store preview: side |-|Astrid= Store Armor Astrid front.png|Store preview: front Store Armor Astrid back.png|Store preview: back Store Armor Astrid side.png|Store preview: side |-|Snotlout= Store Armor Snotlout. front.png|Store preview: front Store Armor Snotlout. back.png|Store preview: back Store Armor Snotlout. side.png|Store preview: side |-|Ruffnut= Store Armor Ruffnut front.png|Store preview: front Store Armor Ruffnut back.png|Store preview: back Store Armor Ruffnut side.png|Store preview: side |-|Tuffnut= Store Armor Tuffnut front.png|Store preview: front Store Armor Tuffnut back.png|Store preview: back Store Armor Tuffnut side.png|Store preview: side |-|Fishlegs= Store Armor Fishlegs. front.png|Store preview: front Store Armor Fishlegs back.png|Store preview: back Store Armor Fishlegs. side.png|Store preview: side Hobgobbler Dragon Armor Female Counterpart= hobda fem gen 1.png|General view (front view) hobda fem gen 2.png|General view (profile view) hobda fem gen 3.png|General view (back view) hobda fem head 1.png|Head close-up (front view) hobda fem head 2.png|Head close-up (profile view) hobda fem head 3.png|Head close-up (back view) hobda fem head 4.png|Head close-up (top view) hobda fem arms.png|Arm close-up hobda fem legs.png|Leg close-up hobda fem fly 2.png|Full body view during gliding hobda fem pattern.png|Membrane and pattern view hobda fem fly.png|Player Gliding hobda fem turn.png|Player Turning hobda fem brake.png|Player Braking hobda fem dive.png|Player Diving |-|Male Counterpart= hobda male gen 1.png|General view (front view) hobda male gen 2.png|General view (profile view) hobda male gen 3.png|General view (back view) hobda male head 1.png|Head close-up (front view) hobda male head 2.png|Head close-up (profile view) hobda male head 3.png|Head close-up (back view) hobda male head 4.png|Head close-up (top view) hobda male arms.png|Arm close-up hobda male legs.png|Leg close-up hobda male fly 2.png|Full body view during gliding hobda male pattern.png|Membrane and pattern view (while hard to see, the pattern is the same for any gender) hobda male fly.png|Player Gliding hobda male turn.png|Player Turning hobda male brake.png|Player Braking hobda male dive.png|Player Diving Flightmare Dragon Armor Female Counterpart= |-|Male Counterpart= Deathgripper Dragon Armor Female Counterpart= |-|Male Counterpart= Snow Wraith Draogn Armor Female Counterpart= SW Female Armor Gen 1.png|General view (front view) SW Female Armor Gen 2.png|General view (profile view) SW Female Armor Gen 3.png|General view (back view) SW Female Armor Head 1.png|Head close-up (front view) SW Female Armor Head 2.png|Head close-up (profile view) SW Female Armor Head 3.png|Head close-up (back view) SW Female Armor Head 4.png|Head close-up (top view) SW Female Armor Arms.png|Arm close-up SW Female Armor Legs.png|Leg close-up SW Female Armor Side View.png|Full body view during gliding SW Female Armor Full View.png|Membrane and pattern view SW Female Armor Fly.png|Player Gliding SW Female Armor Turn.png|Player Turning SW Female Armor Brake.png|Player Braking SW Female Armor Dive.png|Player Diving |-|Male Counterpart=